Treasures of Remnant
by BenSketcher29
Summary: During a mission to mountain glen. team RWBY encounter 2 men who don't wish to save or even change the world. but who just want the tresure within it. but that might change very soon
1. Chapter 1

writers note: hay first time doing this, so im just gonna start :P.

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Mountain Glenn. The nevermore were Squawking, the Beowolf were howling, and team RWBY [+Doctor Oobleck] were killing them.

"excellent work girls" Oobleck said after they had just finished killing off another group of grimm. " But it seems like our pray is still in hiding, we must carry on our search!"

"welp, lets move team." Ruby said leading the way with Oobleck. The team continued to move on, accept Blake. She felt like she was being watched

"blake? Some thing wrong?" yang asked, worried for her partner

"No, its nothing." She said and decided to ignore the feeling, little did she know they weren't the only ones in the city. You know, besides the white fang.

…

"Well this might make things a bit more difficult." Said Ed. a brown haired boy, average height and build for a 18 year old like himself. "now what?"

"well, they don't look white fang." Said Sam. an older man in probably his mid 40s with a mustache and brown hair with some grays showing.

"Yeah they look worse." Stated Ed "at least more dangerous then the white fang."

"They look like huntsmen, if we don't bother them they won't bother us" Sam assured him.

"yeah your right"

"alright kid, what's that map of yours say about where this thing is?" Sam asked.

"Well if the map is right…" he said pulling it out. " the Vault shouldn't be to far from here"

" ok, we should set up camp, get some rest, cause if the white fang have found it, then this might be our last chance to get some shut eye."

" Oh come on old man, you worry to much, we can handle the white fang just fine."

"Still. We haven't rested in 2 days cause of your plan to get past the border."

"Hay it was a good plan."

" does a good plan involve getting shot at to you"

"We made it across."at that note. they ended there conversation, and started to look for a place to camp.

…

Ed woke to the sound of barking, he got up and checked to see what it was.

'probably a baby beowolf' he thought ' wait that sounds really cute actually' but what he actually found surprised him. it was a dog, just a normal dog barking into a 'hole, that wasn't there earlier.' He thought to him self. He decided to go talk to the dog. 'What's the worst that could happen?' he thought

"hay boy, what's wrong?" he asked, using the most calm voice he could. But that didn't really work. The dog started barking louder and more angry then before.

"easy boy. I'm a friend. Where's your master?" Ed asked, the dog then pointed its noise at the hole in the ground and started whimpering. "Did they fall in the hole?" The dog nodded.

"ok boy I'll be right back stay here." Said Ed. He then proceeded to go back to camp. "um Sam. We got a problem."

...

"what do you mean my sister is in danger?" the yang asked. Ed had just let the dog go back and get the other people he saw earlier. he wasnt sure how he felt about giving his position away to huntresses, who are basically cops with super powers, his conscious told him he needed to help. but sam was a bit grumpy to have to deal with them. Ed kept getting stares as sharp as daggers from him. but he shrugged them off

"I mean she is down there in the tunnels." Ed said. They all looked into the hole

"oh my" said Oobleck. "Of course, of course, of course!"

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sam

"How could I be so stupid!" angrily stated Oobleck.

"Doctor Oobleck what's wrong?" Asked yang.

"Mountain Glen! Yes! An expansion of vale that was inevitable destroyed by the creatures of grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city." Oobleck says fastly.

" yes, but then the grimm attacks increase. So the population needs to search for shelter, desperately. So they evacuate into the metro tunnels."

" Correct, and what did they find?" asked Oobleck. " The south-east quadrant of vale Is known for wild forests and Deep caves!"

"Wait, he can actually keep up with doctor Oobleck?" Weiss asked surprised

"Imagine having to live with him" Sam mumbled.

"Doc what are you saying?" yang asked, confused of what he was saying.

" Don't you get it blondey." Ed said

"We're not looking for and under ground crime network!" said Oobleck

"Were looking for AN UNDER GROUND CRIME NETWORK!" both Ed and Oobleck said in unison.

"They've been working in caves?" asked Blake

"No, No. Mountain glen was vales first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense and unique transportation. The city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main kingdom." Oobleck stated

"Yes. but without the natural barriers vale had like mountains, mountain glen was doomed from the start. So when they knew they couldn't hold the territory any more, they evacuated the citizens into the subway. This being there last attempt at survival, they cut themselves off from the surface." Said Ed

" I see we have a historian with us." Oobleck observed

"I dabble"

" wait so like an under ground village?" yang asked.

"in a matter of speaking yes, a safe haven. Until-."

"Until an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern." Ed said "filled with grimm. After that the tunnels were sealed off, making mountain glen's haven what historians like to call the worlds largest tomb." They then all looked down into the hole.

"If ruby is down there" Oobleck said turning his coffee container into a weapon. "we must find her."

"We?" Asked Sam

"Sam?" asked Ed a bit disappointed

"I'm sorry Ed but this isn't what we came for." Said Sam

"Well then what did you come for" asked yang

"Sorry yellow, but that's our business" said Ed

"the names yang, besides we don't need your help any ways" Said yang.

"Actually, these 2 could be of some use to us, especially cause they don't really have a choice" Said Oobleck

"what are you saying wise guys?" asked Sam.

"well its obvious that what ever your doing here most likely isn't legal. You wouldn't want us turning you in now would you?"

"is that a threat?" Asked Ed

"Think of it as a business deal, you help us, and we will let you carry on your business, or we tie you up here and come back for you later, or you get eaten by grimm. Your choice!" Oobleck said.

"well to me it sounds like it could be fun" said Ed

" awe crap, you know what, lets do this thing" said Sam

"Alright then. Ed was it" Oobleck asked

"Yeah"

"I assume, you know the best way in." Oobleck said

"Yep got it right here" Ed said, pulling out a map

"Then please, lead the way." Oobleck insisted. i then did as he told me, sam then came up next to me and asked "you sure about this?"

i replied "yeah, they should make getting rid of the white fang a lot easier"

"if you say so."

…

"alright boys how's that vault cracking going." Asked Torchwick.

"Good sir, it should be open within 10-15 minutes" said a white fang member holding some explosives.

"good, the sooner we can get this thing open the sooner we can get out of here." Torchwick said pleased with the progress. " Now where were we." Torchwick then turned to face ruby. " Ah yes, how'd you find this place red." She then growled and dashed away, but torchwick used his cane to fish her back, "you know, I needed this."

…

They were running through the tunnels now shooting at the white fang as they could, but yang did most of the shooting. At one point Doctor Oobleck was close enough to Ed to ask him a question. "so tell me Ed, what is it exactly that your looking for?"

"well, that's a good question, but I never agreed I had to tell you now did I" Ed said while shooting some pot shots from behind a wall with his pistol.

"Yes, but I know you would like to talk about it, with another historian like myself! Also, To your left!" Ed looked left to see a white fang charging at him with an axe, Ed stood up from his crouched position and grabbed the Faunus' wrist with both hands, turned around and threw him forward. Then faunus was then hit in the face by Oobleck's bat.

"I mean your right, Sam doesn't really like talking about history, he's only in it for the cash." Ed said moving up with the rest of the group.

"so you two are treasure hunters I see!" Oobleck observed.

"yeah you could call us that, but don't think of us as just some good for nothing thieves." Ed said reloading his gun.

" so what treasure could be in an abandoned city?" Asked Oobleck

"well after searching hard I was able to find this official document signed by one of the engineers." He handed it to Ooblick, then proceeded to lay down more suppressing fire.

"Hmm, it reads that there is a vault that holds a valuable, and dangerous secret." Oobleck said

"yep, valuable and dangerous, plus what ever else they had of value." Said Ed, right be for he jumped over his barrier and moved forward with the rest of the group.

"you mean you found something thing that was so dangerous they had to lock it up?" Oobleck asked

"you make it sound like it's a bad thing, I'm not just gonna sell it to any one." Ed claimed

" it just. its been locked up for so long. maybe it should be kept that way" Said Oobleck.

"are you gonna stop me?" Ed asked

" no we made a deal, But! i would hope that you think this through before you take something like this." Oobleck said.

" you two done talking cause we're here." Sam said, Ed then saw that Torchwick, one of the most deadliest men alive with a group of white fang shooting in his direction. So he jumped into cover, almost getting shot in the process. You see Ed did not have his aura activated, so he was not as strong as most people in the group, but his advantage was that he was a survivor. And so was Sam

"looks like me and you had the same idea kid" Sam chuckled as he sat next to Ed. Ed then looked over his cover to see yang shot 4 guys all at once. " Huh… we should travel with huntsmen more often." Ed said to Sam. They both gave a small chuckle "Agreed" Sam said with a laugh, then they walked over to the rest of the group to see what was going on

"I believe we only have one option" said Oobleck

"were stopping that train" said Ruby

" ha, good luck with that girly!" Sam said.

"our end of the deal is up we gotta find what we came for." Said Ed

"um who are they?" ruby asked

"we'll explain on the way, Ed, Sam, Stay safe." Said Oobleck

"same to you" Ed said.

"Yeah same." Said Sam. We then waited for them to leave. "so, um. What now?"

…

the vault was not to far away but when they got there, it was already open.

"well that can't be good." Said Sam.

" ok you need to find us some sort of transportation for the treasure." Ed told Sam

"Wait what are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"I'll handle the treasure." Ed said

" and all the White fang inside" Sam let out a chuckle "no offense kid but i'm not sure you could handle-."

"ill be fine." Sam gave him a look that said 'you serious kid' " I got this."

"alright, alright, don't get your head blown off."

"same to you"

…

Ed's first thought when he entered the vault was 'its bigger then I thought it would be.' Right now there was a hallway in-between him and the main vault room, and in that hallway were somewhere about 10 white fang.

"Well this should be fun." He said to himself pulling out a grenade from his pocket and throwing it at them. He took 4 maybe 5 guys out of commission. Then the rest of them all opened fire. He decided to wait for one of them to get the guts to walk up to his corner, cause he was not going to walk into that hail of bullets. Then when one finally did he grabbed him and held a gun up to the guy's head.

"all right, here's how this will work. You guys are gonna lower your weapons or I shot this guy." Ed threatened. They all kinda looked at each other until one taller more muscular guys came running at him, Ed threw the guy in his arms at the him then proceeded to shot the rest and run for the nearest box. Ed then decided to just forget about the guns, so he jumped over the box and kicked one of them in the face. Another one went to shot him but he disarmed him and hit him in the face with his own rifle, then Ed shot another one, Ed then saw another guy come running at him with an axe, so he threw the rifle at him, it hit him in the noise, then while he was distracted he kicked him in the chest.

But then the bigger guy picked Ed up and rammed him into a wall. Ed tried to punch him but that only seemed to annoy him, he then threw Ed across the hallway. Ed tried to stand but the big guy picked him up again. " you will pay with your life human." He said

"not before you pay with your eye." Ed then took out the knife he kept had hidden in His back pocket and stabbed him in the eye, not deep enough to kill him just enough to make him mad. He let go of Ed, so Ed decided maybe it was time to leave. Because after Ed stabbed him he kinda just screamed and started charging him like a bull.

"well guy I gotta run, but it was nice talking to you." Ed then turned and ran like His life depended on it, cause it kinda did. Then Ed saw something that took him aback. Sam was some how driving one of those mechs.

"hay kid, guessing the whole treasure thing didn't go as well as planed." Sam said

"nope, can you take care of this guy." Ed asked

"it would be my pleasure" Sam then turned and looked at the white fang, who was now running from Sam. it took Sam about 2 seconds to kick that one white fang, into the main room.

"thanks Sam, but we got a problem behind us." Ed said, looking at a group of grimm surrounding the entrance to the vault.

"Alright kid, ill hold off the grimm, you go get what we came for!" he yelled charging into a crowd of grimm with his robot. 'man its going to be sad when he loses that thing' Ed thought. 'now what could be in this vault?'

* * *

ok so did you like it, if you did please leave your support, if you didn't. remember that i am new to this so please be gentle. i wonder what will be in that vault? also i took many elements from the game uncharted for this story, but i'm going to try to keep it as original as possible. ok bye


	2. Chapter 2

So 2 chapters in 1 day, not sure if thats good or not. but if you like this story don't think this will happen a lot. im only doing it like this right now cause i realized, oh crap i made this right after the last episode of v3, so tons of people are gonna make fanfics to, also PLEASE leave reviews to tell me what i need to work on. also if you like the story leave a review. thank you and enjoy.

* * *

3 days before raid on the vault

Ed sat at a table. The table had many maps and pictures and books scattered across it. He was waiting for his partner to arrive so they could talk business. He hadn't seen him in 4 months, and he wondered how he had been. Then he heard a knock at the door. 'Speak of the devil' he thought. He got up to welcome his old partner into his apartment.

"Sam!" he said enthusiastically, opening the door for his old friend.

"Ed, how's it been kid?" Sam asked.

"Good, come in. so we can talk." Ed said letting Sam in. Ed then closed the door, and proceeded to lock it.

"So, I would love to have some buddy buddy talk but I'm really interested in what you wanted to talk to me about." Sam stated. "The last time I saw you, you said you wanted to live on your own for a while, so whatever this is you wanted from me must be a big deal."

"Well…" Ed said, walking over to his mess of a planning table. "Ever heard of mountain glen?"

"you mean the failed Vale settlement? What about it?" asked Sam.

"Well. I think I found something that will interest you." Said Ed. "so when mountain glen was being built they made a metro system. A very impressive system that was able to-."

"look, It all sounds interesting but I was in history class. They made rail systems to get from the main city to the settlement. So what?" asked Sam

"Well, that's not all." Said Ed.

"what, do you mean?" asked Sam.

"the tunnels had 2 purposes" Ed said. "There was also a vault."

"a vault?" Sam asked skeptically.

"yes" Ed said. " guarded 24/7 every day, its main purpose was to hold any valuable dust or other minerals they found, but that's not all." he then grabbed a piece of paper from the table. "This paper signed by one of the main engineers says this. 'in this vault one of the most dangerous treasures in the world.' This document then goes on to say that it was some kind of weapon that has killed people just by touching it"

"ok let me get this straight real quick, there is a weapon hidden in a metro system in one of the most dangerous places in the world, and you want to go get it?" Sam asked

"pretty much, yes." Ed said

" you do know that our chances of getting this are really low considering they don't even want people going there." Sam said

"I got a plan to get past the cops and into mount glen, the real question is are you in?" Ed asked

"hmm." He thought for a moment. " Well since I can't stop you from doing this I might as well go along with you. So what's this plan of yours?"

"well…"

Present…

Ed ran into the main room of the vault. He looked around to see that the white fang had loaded mostly every thing into boxes. But he couldn't find what he was looking for anywhere.

"Hello, ancient weapon from an abandoned settlement where are you?" he asked sarcastically. He looked in the boxes to see if they had put it in with the others foolishly. Sadly they did not he kept looking until he found something interesting. Mostly every thing had been loaded into boxes except for one thing. It was an ovalish cylinder. It was made out of a strange stone. 'Hmm, well I guess it could be a weapon. Maybe?' he thought. He decided to take it, but also to be carful with it cause he didn't know if it was the weapon, or just a weird stone with carvings in it. He decided to rap it in a rag and keep it in his pocket. As for the rest of the stuff, there were 2 carts which both had 2 boxes of dust and minerals on them. He grabbed both the carts and decided he would find out what to do with them later.

2 days before raid on the vault

"You know, out of all the plans you have had, this has to be the worst." Yelled Sam. He and Ed were in a air ship that they stole from a man named junior. they were at one of the safer places out side the city. Ed knew that it was the safest way to get an air ship without angering the cops. But what he didn't take into account is that junior has a rocket launcher.

"Ahh." Sam yelled dodging another rocket. "How did you even know where juniors airship was going to be?"

"social media."

"Ohhh" said Sam " that makes sense."

"Yeah he likes to brag on there all the time. So I wanted to teach him a lesson about being safe on the Internet." Ed said with a grin on his face.

"Good for you kid now can you shot those rockets out of the air before we get blown-up?" asked Sam

"roger that" Ed said, looking to see if junior had left any thing for them to use, what he found surprised him. "looks like junior was packing some serious heat" he said holding a M249.

"good use it to shot those rockets" Sam said.

Ed did just that. He set the gun up and opened fire on the rockets shooting most of them down.

"Nice shooting kid. Keep it up." Sam said

"you got it" Ed said firing bullets faster then he could count.

Present…

"Sam!" Ed yelled running down the hallway with 2 handcarts

"kinda busy here Ed" he said, punching an Ursa in the face. "what is it?"

"I got what came for, what should we do with it?" Ed asked

"um can you figer some thing out yourself cause" he kicked another beowolf. " I'm kinda busy."

Ed looked around, and he found a lot of rope and chain, which gave him an idea. He tied the hand carts together. Then he attached the chains to the carts. He then sat on the carts and called for sam " Sam! Turn around!"

"ok kid." Sam did as he was asked, and Ed though the chains to Sam. Sam caught the chain.

"Now Run!" Ed yelled.

"What?"

"just do it! We need to get out of here!" Ed yelled. And Sam did as he was told. And they speed past a ton of grimm. Now Ed was basically surfing on the most unstable and fastest surf board in the world. He looked behind him to see beowolf coming up on there rear, he took out his pistol and opened fire. They seemed to not care very much.

"Sam, you might need to speed up!" Ed yelled

"I'll do what I can but there are more grimm in front of me!" he yelled back

" run around them, we cant fight all of these!" Ed yelled again

"You'll fall off!" Sam yelled.

"ill be find just do it!" after that Sam moved to the left fast. he saw a beowolf fly by. And it ran into the others. Ed laughed, then out of no where a beowolf jumped in his direction, he was to close to shot so Ed whipped it with his pistol. He then landed back on the road. Ed tried to put more bullets into him. But his pistol just wasn't doing any thing. Ed then realized that the charts were moving apart from each other. That stupid beowolf must of cut the rope. Luckily Ed tied the boxes down to. He jumped on the chart to his left. When he landed he was meet by a beowolf above him. his gun was empty so he jumped and hit the monster in the face. It land back on the road and gave him a chance to reload his gun. When he did he emptied his clip on the grimm. Then the grimm died. But another wolf was now chewing on the other carts chain. he emptied another clip on that grimm. All that did was piss it off. It jumped at him, so Ed stabbed it in the throat. He found himself on the cart with the beast on top of him.

He took the knife out of his throat and aimed for the heart. After stabbing it 3 times it jumped off, and regrouped with the other grimm.

"Sam! I need a better gun!" Ed yelled

"Don't worry, we're almost out!" He yelled. Then Ed thought 'wait what does he mean by-.' He then realized that out meant that they were back in vale.

"Ed? Why are we back in vale? And why are there grimm every where?" sam asked

"Who ever did this wanted to make openings for Grimm to come through!"

"What?" Sam Asked/Yelled.

A day before raid on the vault

"Ed! Wake up and get on that gun!" was the first thing Ed could hear when he woke up, he went to sleep maybe an hour ago. When he got up he could tell the ship was getting shot at.

"Whats going on?" Ed asked

"we're being shot at, I think it's the white fang. You need to get on that gun!" commanded Sam.

"ok!" Ed yelled. Ed got on the gun and readied it, he then saw that there were 2 other ships. 'this might be difficult'. When he started shooting he aimed for the gunner. After a second of shooting I saw the gunner fall out of the air ship. Ed then took the time to notice that we were actually over mountain glen. Ed then had an idea.

"Sam! Fake a crash!" Ed yelled

"WHAT?" he yelled

"We need to fake a crash landing, then they will think we are dead and not bother us!" I yelled

"That's a crazy idea! How do I even fake a crash?" he asked

"well, like this!" Ed then shot the ships.

"ED!" Sam yelled in anger

"Sorry!"

Present…

"Kid unhook the carts, we're getting out of here." Sam told Ed

"What?" Ed said shocked.

"I said unhook the carts, we're leaving this to the huntsmen." He said getting out of the robot.

"Sam we cant just leave there are people who need help." Ed said

"We didn't go on this job to help people, we did this to find your stupid treasure!" Sam yelled

"Sam come on, we cant just-."

"we've done every thing your way, and I trusted you, now you need to trust me" cut off Ed!" Sam yelled "I'm leaving with or without you, so what will it be."

Ed was shocked, Sam wasn't a big person to help people. But if something like this happened he wouldn't act like he was right now, and Ed felt torn.

"Sam I'm staying." Ed said

"alright, well then you'll need this." he then throws a shot gun to me. "don't die out there friend." Sam then left without another word, bringing a cart with him.

"well, lets do this" Ed then jumped into the mech robot that Sam left behind. He looked out at the area around him, he turned his targeting on and he fired all remaining missles at any grimm he saw. Then he saw a ursa about half the mechs size run at him, he picked it up a threw it into the ground. He then brought his arm down on it. The ursa grabbed the arm, he then punched the robot right in the chest. Ed kicked the ursa in the face. The smashed it with its foot. He then kicked 2 more beowolfs into submission.

Then a big nevermore came and picked him up. He tried to get free but the stupid bird wouldn't let him go. So he did the next best thing. He hit the self-destruct, then jumped, and hoped for the best.

Lucky for him something broke his fall. And it was a blonde boy with a sword and shield.

"uh…you ok dude?" Ed asked getting of the blonde kid.

"yeah. I think I'm fine." The boy said getting up, "where did you come from?"

"over there" Ed pointed to the exploded nevermore falling out of the sky

"you did that?" he asked "Nice, the names Jaune."

"Ed, looks like you might need some help with these grimm." Ed said

jaune looked around to see 6 grimm surrounding them "yeah that would be good." Jaune took out his sword and shield, Ed took out his shot gun. A grimm then jumped at Ed, but Jaune blocked the attack, Ed took this chance to shot the grimm, Ed then turned and jumped to where the grimm died. He then shot one in the face and jaune stabed that one in the chest. He then turned to block grimm from attacking Ed. Jaune then stabed that grimm.

3 down 3 to go, jaune went for the one to the far right. He killed it, then the middle one tried to attack jaune but got shot by Ed's shot gun. Ed then shot the one on the left twice, and jaune finished off the one in the middle.

"nice job jaune" Ed said and put his hand out for a high five, which Jaune accepted. Then the army moved in. air ships where dropping droids, and shooting grimm down. Ed saw that yang from mountain glen, Who was about to be jumped by a grimm. Ed ran in and pushed her before the grimm could attack. And jaune blocked the attack. Ed then took that chance to shot the grimm in its right side. And then yang went in and shot the grimm on its left side.

"how the heck did you get here?" Yang asked

"I'm just amazing aren't I blondey." Ed said, yang gave an angry sigh and said "ill talk to you again later." Then went back to battle. The fight lasted another 5 minuets. Ed mostly was with Jaune the whole fight.

After the fight Oobleck approached Ed "Excellent, most excellent indeed! Its good to see you again Ed!" he leaned in to whisper something to Ed "did you find it."

"well maybe, I found several other things ill show you if you want to." Ed

"well I think Ozpin would like to talk to you also so you can show me when we get pack to the academy." Oobleck said

"What academy, and whos Ozpin?" Ed Questioned

"beacon academy, to see the professor Ozpin then head master."

'well… this should be… interesting." Ed thought.

* * *

So did you like it, i feel like this one was a lot better then chapter 1, so please Review. the more you do that the better this will be.


End file.
